vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubakura Enraku
Summary Tsubakura Enraku is a young, prodigal scientist from the Outside World who was spirited away to Mugenri to act as its Shinto Priest in Tsurubami Senri's stead. In the past, on one occasion, they attempted to create a nuclear weapon, but there was a terrible accident, and their mother died shortly afterwards. They are condescending and aloof, and at this point, they care about little else than having fun and getting drunk, finding much of what occurs in Mugenri to be an unpleasant drag. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Tsubakura Enraku Origin: Len'en Project Age: Unknown Gender: No canon gender Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation (They can create and manipulate a wide variety of inventions and weapons, including an ink-like substance made up of nanomachines), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate their own biological structure so that they can't feel the cold), Healing (Grew back Hooaka's missing arm), Resistance to cold temperatures and Probability Manipulation (Can fight and defeat a casual Xeno a, who unconsciously and uncontrollably manipulates probability to make the chance of being harmed 0%) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Yabusame, and can defeat Unsealed Lumen, Yaorochi, and Saragimaru) Speed: Supersonic (Can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level Stamina: High. Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: Various technological weapons. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Despite their young age, Tsubakura is a genius of unparalleled intelligence, sometimes even referred to as the "greatest genius in history". When they were in the outside world, they were given a research team and a laboratory, and they made many great discoveries. They were able to create a nuclear weapon alongside their research team in the outside world, and alongside Suzumi, they created the pseudo-human Kurohebi. Tsubakura also seemingly created the Magritte, an apparent, mysterious transportation system allowing for transuniversal travel, and is believed by Kuroji to be capable of setting up a complex research facility within the limited time they've been within the feudal era Mugenri. Weaknesses: Tsubakura is lazy and overconfident. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Manipulating "ink": Tsubakura can control "ink" and use it as a weapon. While it's called ink, in truth, it's just a bunch of tiny black nanomachines. With this ability, Tsubakura can make "ink"-based lasers and weapons, such as knives and swords. * Enjoying that which is enjoyable: Tsubakura has the ability to quickly find out about anything fun, though they purposefully don't use it for unknown reasons. Gallery EE Stage 3A Boss - Tsubakura Enraku's Theme - In this World ~ Monochrome Eye|''In This World ~ Monochrome Eye'', Tsubakura's boss theme in Evanescent Existence EE Tsubakura's Extra Stage Theme - Old Choked Memories ~ BEGAN|''Old Choked Memories ~ BEGAN'', Tsubakura's extra stage theme in Evanescent Existence BPoHC Tsubakura Enraku's Theme - Another Mind|''Another Mind'', Tsubakura's boss theme in Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Biology Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 7